Sharingan no Kakashi
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Meskipun dia bisa melihat semuanya lebih jelas, tapi dia tak mampu melihat masa depan. Kakashi/ kelompok Tujuh.


Sebuah Fic pelampiasan kesetresan menantikan bocah tengik Uchiha

.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Sharingan no Kakashi © Puerliche

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Satu dua helai daun melayang rendah, terhempas dari sebuah titik ketinggian tak kentara di bawah horison yang mulai mengabur. Salah satunya terbawa oleh angin yang bercampur butiran butiran lunak gerimis hujan yang telah reda, sehingga kombinasinya dengan cahaya yang redup menyingkap kilau benang halus yang menghubungkannya dengan suatu benda dari entah dimana , lalu masuk melewati jendela kayu bundar berwarna cokelat pastel dan terus...sampai seakan tak lagi mampu membawa beban, perlahan sang angin mendaratkannya dengan hentakan lembut di lautan surai perak tak bergeming.

Beberapa senti di bawah surai perak, sepasang kristal berporos coklat pekat muncul dari balik dua pasang kelopak yang belum lama merapat. Cahaya dalam poros itu masih belum menyatu hingga bayang – bayang yang tercipta pun samar – samar. Lalu poros menyempit, memadatkan cahaya yang masuk, dan perlahan namun pasti visualisasi yang terbentuk mulai stabil. Bersamaan dengan itu, kesadaran mulai mengambil alih.

Surai perak mengayun ke depan dan belakang saat si empunya menegakkan tengkuk, terhenyak dibangunkan dari alam bawah sadar tanpa mimpi. Dengan ayunan lembut, helai daun tadi jatuh persis dibawah sepasang kristal yang kini telah terbuka seutuhnya. Lalu sel – sel kelabu si empunya menjalin benang – benang logika terurai, dengan kecepatan yang sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, segera sebuah frase kepahaman tercipta disana. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, dibalik masker hitam legam, bibir pucat di pipi yang lebih pucat melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

" _Akhirnya kau menemukannya._"

Kakashi Hatake bangkit dari kursi bundar di depan jendela, yang sudah tampak sedikit reyot dengan ujung kaki berderak - derak. Sembari meregangkan otot – otot yang terasa kelu, pemuda bersurai perak itu menguap lebar – lebar. Buku – buku jarinya kini terasa lebih rileks. Dengan satu dua lenggokan ke kiri dan kekanan , rasa itu menjalar ke anggota badan lainnya. Pemuda yang sudah lama menginjak kepala dua itu meraih bandana hitam di laci meja, mengenakannya cepat namun dengan kontrol yang cermat. Bandana itu kini terpampang diagonal, salah satu ujungnya menutupi sebuah kelopak berbekas luka dan ujung lainnya menindih masker yang entah kenapa selalu menutupi separuh rupa yang tak pernah terekspos.

Shinobi itu bergerak mundur. Telapak tangannya menggenggam daun yang masih berpendar – pendar lemah, bereaksi dengan chakra dalam tubuh. Daun itu memiliki makna penting baginya. Berharga, sama halnya dengan desa bernama sama yang ia tinggali dan ia lindungi sepenuh hati. Meskipun hanya sehelai daun biasa, namun belahan halus di ujungnya menyampaikan pesan bahwa anak asuhnya telah menemukan celah di kebuntuan yang telah melanda berhari - hari.

_Anak asuhnya telah berhasil._

Kakashi meloncat ke tepian jendela, berdiri melongok melewati atapnya , kemudian menerawang dalam kemuraman senja tua. Dia menemukannya. Sinar redup dari kejauhan di tengah hutan. Dia menyingkap sedikit bandananya, mengaktifkan fokus kebanggaan manik crimson satu – satunya untuk kemudian menerobos bayang – bayang gelap di antara pepohonan. Ternyata sinar itu berasal dari lentera berukuran sedang yang tergantung miring di tiang sebuah pondok kayu. Dibawahnya, tersungkur dengan lemas, seorang bocah laki – laki dengan surai pirang menjuntai lemas karena membopong peluh peluh. Orang – orang desa memanggilnya si monster jinchuriki kyuubi. Namun Kakashi mengenalnya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki.

Menggebu – gebu, Kakashi melesat ke ranting pohon terdekat. Dengan jeda waktu singgah yang sangat singkat dia berlanjut ke ranting lain dari pohon lain dan seterusnya. Siluetnya membaur dengan kegelapan yang makin pekat di antara dedaunan. Kali ini Kakashi tak peduli akan kewaspadaan, dia membiarkan tumit beralaskan bakiak menggesek keras dahan – dahan, hingga semua penghuni pohon menyadari kehadirannya. Sementara langit mulai menghitam, Kakashi masih terus berlari ringan, tak sabar menilik anak asuh kesayangan.

Akhirnya sang pengendali takdir mengabulkan keinginan, secepat kilat Kakashi sampai di tempat tujuan. Disana bocah lelakinya masih tertidur pulas. Jaket jingga yang dikenakan sobek di sana sini, juga goresan goresan kasar terhampar di sekujur tubuh. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, menyunggingkan senyum penuh pengertian. Anak asuhnya ini memang hebat, terlepas dari fakta unik yang terlahir bersama dengan raganya ke dunia penuh konflik ini. Anak asuhnya memang hebat. Anak asuhnya adalah kandidat hokage masa depan.

Si pengasuh meraih mantel bulu panjang disamping bocah lelaki, menyelimutinya dari ujung kaki hingga dagu. Sekali lagi Kakashi menatap lekat – lekat anak asuhnya yang telah direnggut alam bawah sadar.

" Kau sudah bekerja keras Naruto." ucapnya pelan.

Kakashi merebahkan diri disamping si bocah. Disuguhkan hamparan langit yang mulai menghitam membuatnya mendesah dalam diam, teringat kembali akan memori masa silam. Dua tahun lalu, saat semuanya masih baik – baik saja. Saat itu, mereka berempat berbaring di bawah langit yang sama.

.

_Beberapa hari yang lalu..._

.

" Hei Naruto, sebelumnya kau sudah tahu perubahan jenis cakramu, kau punya jenis angin." Pemuda anbu itu melambaikan tangan, memberi sinyal pada si bocah untuk mendekat. Saat si bocah telah berada di sampingnya, dia mengajaknya berjongkok. Lalu dia meraih ranting terdekat untuk kemudian menggambar berbagai pola melingkar yang dihubungkan oleh panah – panah di tanah. Kakashi menunjuk pola pertama dengan ranting, " Angin, adalah perubahan jenis paling jarang namun paling kuat." Si bocah tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Kakashi melanjutkan, " Tiap tiap perubahan jenis mempunyai kelemahan dan kelebihan terhadap perubahan jenis yang lain. Apa kau tahu apa perubahan jenis yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke? "

" Api? " Kakashi mengangguk. " Tapi Sasuke punya dua perubahan jenis, kau ingat chidori kan? Chidori termasuk perubahan jenis petir. " Kakashi menunggu, tapi ternyata tak ada respon berarti, jadi dia melanjutkan, " Angin lemah terhadap api, kau tahu kan angin bisa membesarkan api." Kali ini perubahan responnya sangat signifikan, ada keterpurukan di wajah yang sama. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, buru – buru Kakashi menambahkan, " Meskipun begitu, angin kuat terhadap petir. Jadi Naruto, yang bisa membesarkan api dan menghentikan petir, hanya angin saja. Kau paham maksudku?"

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan harapan juga keraguan di waktu yang bersamaan. Bocah itu tahu, hanya dia yang mampu membuat temannya melangkah lebih jauh atau membawanya kembali. Kakashi sangat mengerti, bukan Naruto namanya bila kehilangan asa. Lalu, seperti yang telah ia perkirakan senyum tanpa ragu mengembang di pipi si bocah. Ia tak tahu anak asuhnya terlalu bebal atau hanya percaya diri. Tapi yang pasti, ia lebih memilih percaya pada kemungkinan terakhir. " Aku tahu" ucapnya dengan penuh tekad.

.

"Naruto, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Begitu dia mengambil alih perhatian bocah rubah di tengah waktu istirahat. Bocah laki – laki itu menengok, memasang ekspresi penasaran. " Kejutan apa sensei?" Sang anbu menyeringai senang dibalik masker, " Lihat ini." Ujarnya sambil melipat lengan seragam jouninnya. Telapak tangannya dihadapkan ke atas, lalu dengan konsentrasi penuh, perlahan pusaran angin lemah terbentuk. Lalu semakin deras dan deras hingga membentuk bola pusaran berkecepatan tinggi. Manik sebiru laut sang bocah membelalak tajam. " Sensei bisa menggunakan rasengan juga!" Kini sepenuhnya tubuh si bocah menghadap sang guru.

" Yah, kalau sampai sini juga aku bisa menirunya," jawabnya dengan nada bosan, "Tapi masalahnya adalah setelahnya," dia melanjutkan dengan mimik lebih serius " Rasengan mengandalkan perubahan bentuk cakra. Sampai saat ini, hanya Hokage keempat yang mampu menciptakan kondisi perubahan bentuk paling jauh, yaitu Rasengan."

" Pemahaman perubahan bentuk saja sudah level A, kalau sampai sini aku masih bisa menirunya," ujarnya lagi " Selanjutnya mustahil untuk dikembangkan, atau lebih tepatnya dibutuhkan bakat untuk itu." Kakashi melirik bocah yang tampak takjub dengan penjelasannya barusan. Hening sejenak. " Kau tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu ini, Naruto?" Bocah laki – laki itu tak menjawab, hanya memandang gurunya dalam diam, mungkin dia merasa sangsi bisa mengembangkan jurus andalannya.

Kakashi menatapnya dalam, lalu maniknya menyipit dan akhirnya tertutup total. Bibirnya melengkung tulus saat mengucapkan , " Karena aku percaya tak ada shinobi yang mampu melampaui Hokage ke empat selain kamu." _Aku benar – benar percaya._

_End Of Flashback._

_._

_.  
><em>

Hamparan langit senja kini sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh malam. Dua insan itu masih terbaring di lantai kayu pondok. Yang termuda mendengkur pelan, sementara yang tertua tak bergeming, menatap langit yang kini mulai berbintang. Dia menatapnya, bintang di langit itu masih sama seperti waktu dulu. Kakashi mendesah, sebuah keinginan yang sudah lama ia pendam kembali menyeruak. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai shinobi. Terlepas dari segala jenis sebutan yang ia sandang. Ninja peniru, kakashi si sharingan.

Ingatannya melaju beberapa tahun belakang. Frame frame memori mulai menari – nari. Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam pekat tengah memaki – maki bocah stoic jelmaan dirinya. Lalu seorang gadis cilik bersurai sebahu mencoba melerai mereka , juga pemuda tampan bersurai pirang berantakan yang hanya menonton sambil tersenyum.

Semilir angin membuat kelopak mata terasa berat, sementara bintang semakin terang, kakashi menutup kelopak maniknya dengan damai.

" _Hei ,Obito. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"_

" _Kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi jounin, juga guru bagi tiga orang ninja muda. Melihat mereka, aku teringat kelompok kita. Benar – benar mirip."_

" _Yang satu sangat ceroboh, tidak sabaran, sama seperti dirimu, juga kalau kubilang dia agak bodoh. Jangan marah, oke? Ini kenyataannya. Namanya Naruto. Kau pasti tak percaya kalau kubilang dia itu putra Minato sensei. Kadang aku juga sangsi kalau dia putra sensei. Omong besar tentang menjadi hokage. Tapi rasanya aku kagum dengan keteguhannya. Di dalam tubuhnya tersegel kyuubi. Pasti cobaan berat baginya. Semua jinchuuriki itu dianggap monster, tak memandang bagaimana perasaan mereka. Kalau dipikir – pikir mereka berdua punya satu sisi yang mirip. Kerja keras, prinsipnya yang takkan mencabut kata – katanya, juga sikap protektifnya pada ikatan yang dia miliki. Sebuah ucapannya mengingatkanku padamu, katanya orang yang tak menghargai temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah. Benar – benar mirip kamu kan!"_

" _Yang satunya gadis pemarah, namun sangat perhatian, perilakunya mengingatkanku pada Rin. Cerdas dan juga manis, bahkan namanya juga manis, Sakura. Tapi jangan terbuai oleh manisnya begitu saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat satu pelajaran berharga. Jangan membuat dia marah, kau bisa terbunuh, tenaganya luar biasa mengerikan. Mereka berdua selalu membuat berisik. Entah itu karena kemesuman bocah ceroboh itu, atau kebodohannya. "_

" _Terakhir, namun bukan yang paling akhir, adalah saudaramu sendiri. Seorang bocah dari klan Uchiha. Masa lalunya tragis, kau ingat bocah Itachi? Bocah jenius dari klanmu itu?Dia itu adiknya. Sasuke Uchiha. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia benar – benar stoic , seakan hidupnya tak ada gunanya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan dendam yang begitu besar. Ketika kutanya apa motivasinya menjadi shinobi hebat? Dengan ekspresi datar dia menjawab, untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi."_

" _Rasanya seperti melihat diriku saat dulu, tak punya emosi, juga penuh ambisi. Dia itu anak jenius, paling tampan di angkatannya .Tapi sayangnya sangat dingin, juga tak jarang suka meremehkan. Aku agak cemas dengannya, kalau – kalau dia akan mengambil jalan yang salah sepertiku dulu."_

" _Kau pasti tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau bocah – bocah seperti itu digabungkan dalam satu tim. Yang ada hanyalah kekacauan. Pada awalnya, yah karena seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya perlahan mulai berubah. Entah kenapa aku merasa si bocah rubah mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Suatu kelebihan yang menarik orang – orang disekitarnya menjadi satu, menjadi teman ataupun keluarga. Bahkan rasanya aku juga telah terpengaruh olehnya. Sering kali. "_

" _Tanpa terasa ada ikatan yang terjalin. Ikatan yang disebut keluarga. Kalau dipikir- pikir kelompok kami semuanya tak punya keluarga. Aku tak punya keluarga, Sasuke juga Naruto. Kecuali Sakura. Dia masih punya keluarga, mungkin itu yang membuat sikapnya hangat. Rasanya saat berkumpul seperti pulang kerumah sendiri. Namun kini tak lagi seperti itu. Seperti yang kutakutkan, Sasuke mengikuti dendamnya. Dia meninggalkan kelompok, mencari kekuatan sendiri. Aku sendiri kalut, tak mampu berbuat apapun. Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya seluruh keluarga di habisi oleh kakak sendiri. "_

" _Kini kelompokku hanya tersisa tiga orang. Aku tak kaget semuanya berubah menjadi sepi dan muram setelah Sasuke pergi. Bahkan semuanya terlihat lebih kacau saat nama Sasuke disebut. Keterpurukan, keputusasaan, kesedihan tergambar jelas. Sepertinya, Sasuke jadi nama terlarang bagi mereka. Saat melihat mereka seperti itu, rasanya semua kemampuanku kehilangan esensinya. "_

" _Sebutan ninja peniru rasanya tak tepat lagi. Andai aku bisa meniru Minato-sensei yang bisa menyatukan kelompok kita. Meskipun aku bisa melihat lebih jelas dengan sharinganmu Obito, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat masa depan. Aku tak mampu mencegah semua ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatukan kembali keluarga baruku ini. Aku tak ingin kelompokku sekarang seperti kelompok kita dulu, kehilangan bagian yang penting, seorang uchiha, dirimu. Aku tak ingin lagi - lagi seorang uchiha direnggut dari kelompokku. Tapi aku percaya pada mereka, anak – anak asuhku. Seperti ayah yang percaya pada anaknya, aku percaya suatu saat mereka bisa membawa pulang saudara mereka. Aku benar – benar percaya..."_

.

Bintang – bintang telah meninggi, malam sepenuhnya kelam. Di atas lantai kayu dua insan berbaring, dengkuran lembut membaur dengan keheningan sekeliling. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mengetahui, di suatu tempat, dua insan yang lain tengah menatap langit yang sama. Yang pertama, masih terjaga, menatap sendu pigura di tepi jendela. Pigura berisikan sosok empat orang . Yang kedua, jauh dari jendela , di atas suatu bukit bebatuan, menatap dengan pandangan tanpa emosi. Mereka semua tak pernah tahu, bahwa hari itu, malam itu, di tempat yang berbeda, mereka semua menatap langit yang sama, memikirkan hal yang juga sama. Kelompok Tujuh.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

><p>ABA : GeJE! Banget! ABAL!Saya sadar banget kok! Haha. Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung wkwkwk .Mungkin pembaca akan bingung dengan fic saya ini. Pesan saya : Pahamilah hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D<p>

Review?


End file.
